tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Milleville
Milleville is a town that was taken over by Cobra. History This industry-heavy town already had a well established history free from the influence of Cobra Commander. Cobra forces invaded and took it over in May of 1990. G.I. Joe issue #100 (May 1990). Communications were cut. The police were imprisoned. The citizens were rounded up and brainwashed. Two other Joes, Mutt and Spirit, were on hand, visiting family. They formed a small resistance movement that included several Millville citizens. The other town members had been brainwashed to act normally when the authorities visit, causing much chaos for the Joe team. Later, in 1993G.I. Joe #140, "Goin' South", Cobra Commander brainwashed residents of Millville, USA, and ordered them to assist Megatron in a joint Cobra-Decepticon sceme. One resident rebelled and struggled, even when Alley Vipers tried to put a brainwashing headset on him. In the struggle the nutrient vat containing Dr. Mindbender was dropped and smashed open. The resident smashed the helmet on the ground and the electric shock revived Mindbender. The scientist was initially angry with Cobra Commander and shocked at the latter's professions of friendship but the sight of a Decepticon made the scientist decide to put his animosity on hold. An eagle observed this and flew to a cabin outside the town where it was met by Spirit who told Mutt that Cobra have arrived. Mutt radioed Hawk, who moaned that another security agency has placed an agent in Cobra without telling the Joes. Hawk radioed Roadblock and ordered him to tell Tunnel Rat, Rock 'n Roll and Airtight to enter via the sewers. Then Hawk radios Storm Shadow and told him to move out as well. A van for "Yo Joe Cola" drove along the highway and Storm Shadow, Snake-Eyes, T'Jbang, Nunchuck, Dojo and Jinx emerged from a roof flap and leapt out and onto the roof of a passing lorry. The van's driver - Chuckles - reported that Ninja Force had been deployed. The sewer team reached the centre of town as Ninja Force arrived and started searching. Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow scaled the wall of the hospital and saw Scarlett in a private room. Dr. Biggles-Jones entered and asked to speak to Scarlett in private. Next door Dr. Mindbender was stabilising his metabolism and catching up on recent events. Biggles-Jones tells Scarlett she knows the latter is a double-agent and outside the window Snake-Eyes reaches for his sword. In the main street Tunnel Rat peered out from under a manhole cover to see Cobra Commander telling Megatron that for the sake of cover he must transform to his gun mode. Tunnel Rat radioed Hawk who in term contacted Mainframe and ordered him to use a tape with co-ordinates and a warp-box. A signal is transmitted to the Autobots about Megatron's activities in Milleville. Combined Autobot and G.I. Joe forces eventually freed the town of Millville from Cobra control. Other notes Since the Transformers theme is different on the MUX than in the Joe comic, only certain parts of the G.I. Joe/Cobra crossovers are canon. Category:1993 Category:Locations